Taryn Terrell
Taryn Nicole Terrell (born December 28, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, referee, actress, and stuntwoman, currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). She is also known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she performed under the ring name Tiffany. During her time in WWE she trained at WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), and served as the last ECW general manager. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment Diva Search (2007) Terrell tried out for the 2007 WWE Diva Search. Eventually, she made it to the Final 8. Taryn was eventually eliminated fourth. In the month of February 2008, WWE signed her to a development contract and she later debuted in their development facility Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2009) Terrell debuted in FCW alongside Beverly Mullins, and they competed in various matches together, including lingerie matches. Soon afterward, Terrell and Mullins drifted apart, leading to Terrell receiving a larger singles wrestling role as she competed against various other FCW Divas, including Mullins (now renamed to Wesley Holiday), Miss Angela, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, and Roucka. Terrell also started a sorority member gimmick and aligned herself with Brad Allen and Nic Nemeth. Terrell made her FCW television debut when she competed in a twist contest which ended in a no contest. Since then, she and Angela have been the ring announcers for FCW. Later on, Terrell lost her first FCW televised match in a fatal four-way match including Roucka, Holiday, and Fox after Fox dropkicked her from the turnbuckle as Terrell was attempting an aerial move. She then teamed with Nikki Bella and Eve Torres on the December 14 episode of FCW to take on Roucka, Wesley Holiday, and Alicia Fox, which Terrell's team won after Eve pinned Holiday as the remaining Divas fought on the outside. Tiffany participated in the tournament to determine the inaugural Queen of FCW, and defeated Wesley Holiday in the first round before losing to Alicia Fox in the semi-finals. Since then Terrell has appeared various other times as an announcer and wrestler. She teamed up with Angela Fong on several occasions, and also competed against Serena Mancini, April Lee, and Alicia Fox in a four-pack challenge to determine the new number one contender to the Queen of FCW, but was unsuccessful. Tiffany wrestled against the newly crowned Serena Mancini and injured her humerus bone, on the September 24, 2009 taping of FCW. ECW General Manager (2008–2010) On the June 10, 2008 episode of ECW, Terrell made her debut under the ring name Tiffany as the on-screen Assistant General Manager under Theodore Long. Tiffany participated in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26, 2008, for the pay-per-view, Cyber Sunday and was dressed as a nun. Tiffany made her in-ring debut in a 16 Diva tag team match on the 800th episode of Raw (although she was never tagged in), which her team came up on the losing end. On the March 30, 2009 edition of Raw, Tiffany competed in an 18 Diva tag team match, which she won for her team by pinning Katie Lea Burchill with an inside cradle. On April 5, Tiffany made her WrestleMania debut as she competed in a 25 Diva battle royal at WrestleMania XXV to crown the first-ever "Miss WrestleMania". However, Tiffany was unable to win the match as Santina Marella last eliminated Beth Phoenix and Melina to win the battle royal and thus be crowned "Miss WrestleMania". On the April 7 edition of ECW, Tiffany was announced by Theodore Long as the new General Manager of ECW due to Long returning to SmackDown to once again become its General Manager. As the new General Manager, her first order was to announce an elimination chase to determine who would face Jack Swagger for the ECW Championship at Backlash, with the participants being Mark Henry, Tommy Dreamer, Christian, and Finlay. Christian ultimately defeated Finlay on the debut of the new show WWE Superstars and then defeated Swagger for the title at Backlash. On the May 26 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Tiffany announced that the match between Jack Swagger and Christan for the ECW Title at the first-ever Extreme Rules pay-per-view would be changed to a triple threat hardcore match to include Tommy Dreamer due to Swagger interfering in two of Dreamer's opportunities for the title. In late June 2009, Tiffany was "promoted" to full-time General Manager of ECW. However, Tiffany was absent from television due to a car accident with William Regal substituting as ECW General Manager. In reality, Tiffany had injured her arm in an FCW match. On the October 6 edition of ECW, Tiffany returned to television. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, 2010, Tiffany speared Rosa Mendes after Mendes and Zack Ryder interfered in the ECW Championship match. SmackDown and The Blondetourage (2010) On the March 5, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her debut for the brand in a backstage segment, being welcomed by Rey Mysterio. On the March 12, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her in-ring debut, winning a match against Michelle McCool via disqualification after Vickie Guerrero interfered. Following the match, McCool, Guerrero, and Layla attacked Tiffany, until she was saved by Beth Phoenix. The following week, Tiffany and Phoenix defeated LayCool in a tag team match, and the pair defeated LayCool again on the April 2 episode of SmackDown. She then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly, with the pair being dubbed "The Blondetourage", and they continued to feud with Lay-Cool. On the June 12 of SmackDown!, Tiffany lost her first singles match to Layla after an interference from Michelle McCool. On May 21 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany teamed up with Kelly Kelly in a losing effort to LayCool. On the July 2 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany managed Kelly Kelly where she defeated Michelle McCool, during the match Tiffany speared Layla after trying to interfere in the match. On the July 10 episode of Superstars, Tiffany teamed up with Kelly Kelly in losing effort to LayCool after McCool interfered by kicking Kelly in the face. On the July 16 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany managed Kelly Kelly and Chris Masters where they defeated Layla and Trent Barreta after the interference from Rosa Mendes. While being paired together she also managed Kelly in her Women's Championship match against Layla at the Money in the Bank Pay Per View. On July 23 episode of SmackDown!, Teddy Long announced that Layla would defend the WWE Women's Championship against Tiffany. It would turn out this was Tiffany's last match, on the July 30 episode of Smackdown, Tiffany had her first title shot for the Women's Championship against McCool but failed to capture the championship. She was originally scheduled to fight Layla, however, this was changed due to a decision made by Vickie Guerrero. On August 13, 2010, it was reported that WWE had suspended Tiffany because of an incident involving her real-life husband, Drew McIntyre. Before she could return to WWE programming, Terrell was released from her WWE contract on November 19, 2010. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA Ohio Valley Wrestling / Offical Knockouts Referee (2012–2013) On August 16, 2012, Terrell made her debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), being introduced by the Vice President of the Knockouts Division, Brooke Hogan as the special referee for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship match between Madison Rayne and Miss Tessmacher. Terrell later became the official referee for the Knockouts division. On November 4, 2012, Terrell made her debut for TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), at OVW's Saturday Night Special event, being introduced by the Director of Operations / General Manager, Tralier Park Trash as a special guest referee for the OVW Women's Championship match, between Josette Bynum, Taeler Hendrix and Heidi Lovelace. During the match, Terrell would began a feud with Taeler Hendrix after Terrell cost Hendrix the match after she put her hands on Taryn and Terrell pushed Hendrix down. On the November 10 episode of OVW episode 690, Terrell was interrupted by Hendrix during an interview. Taeler Hendrix then provoked Taryn, only to get attacked for her troubles. Later that event, Terrell refereed the tag-team match between Lovelace, Jessie Belle against Hendrix and Epiphany. Terrell made her in-ring debut on the November 17 episode of OVW episode 691, where she defeated Heidi Lovelace with Taeler Hendrix as special guest referee to become the OVW Women's Champion. Later that night, she appeared in a in-ring segment involving Trailer Park Trash and Josette Bryum. On the November 24 episode of OVW episode 692, Taryn appeared in backstage segment with Hendrix. Later that night, she defeated Scarlett Bordeaux in a non-title match, but was attacked by Hendrix who threw animal feces all over her. On the November 28 edition of OVW episode 693, Terrell attacked Hendrix during a in-ring segment trying to get reverge for the pervious week but was stopped by Bostic, but then Terrell would get in a backstage brawl with Hendrix OVW announced that Terrell issued a challenged to Hendrix at OVW's Saturday Night Special, for the OVW Women's Championship on the line with the stipulation that the loser will swim in a pool of animal feces. On the December 1 episode of OVW Saturday Night Special, Terrell lost the Women's Championship to Taeler Hendrix in a special poop in the pool match. After the match, Hendrix tried to attack Taryn, but she gained a measure of revenge when she moved out the way and Hendrix fell in. Feud with Gail Kim (2013) On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Terrell began a storyline with the evil Gail Kim after making a bad call costing Kim's chance become the #1 Contender to the Knockouts Championship. On the January 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell appeared backstage with Kim making accusations and telling Terrell not to make another mistake. Later that night, during Kim's match with Sky, Kim would argue with Terrell in the process costing herself the match. On January 26 at the tapings of Impact Wrestling in London, England which aired on tape delay on February 21, Terrell helped Sky defeated Tara, Miss Tessmacher and Gail Kim in a fatal four–way elimination match with Sky lastly eliminating Kim to win the TNA Knockouts Championship for second time after Kim provoked Taryn, only to get be costed the match in the process. On March 10 at Lockdown towards the end of the TNA Knockouts Championship match, Terrell would spear Gail Kim after being fed up with her who Kim proceeded to slap her who believed that Terrell would try to interfere on Velvet Sky's behalf. After the match, Terrell was attacked by Gail Kim backstage during an interview. On the March 14 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kim revealed that Hogan put Terrell on probation for putting her hands on Gail at Lockdown. In a tag-team match between Sky and James vs. Kim and Tara, Terrell would once again lose herself by attacking Kim. On the March 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was terminated as Knockouts referee by Hogan. Hogan then announced that she’s officially decided to sign Terrell to the Knockout Roster which means she can get physical with anyone she wants whenever she wants including Gail. Terrell attacked Kim and chased her to the back. On the March 28 episode of Open Fight Night, Taryn called out Gail Kim in a in-ring segment and Kim claimed that there was others who Terrell crossed leading to Tara coming out then attacked Terrell until Velvet Sky made the save. Following this, Terrell and Sky appeared in a backstage interview then Terrell attacked Kim. On the April 4 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell teamed up with Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky in a losing effort to the team of Kim and Tara after the special guest referee Joey Ryan made a fast count on Terrell. After the match, Terrell gave Ryan a low-blow when Sky distracted him. On Twitter, TNA tweeted that Sky had suffered a knee injury when she landed on her knee after Kim performed a fireman's carry on Sky. On June 4 at Slammiversary XI, Terrell defeated Kim in a Last Knockout's Standing match after hitting her with a diamond cutter off the stage. On the July 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was defeated by Kim in a #1 Contender's ladder match for the Knockouts Championship. The following month, Terrell was granted time off of TNA due to a real life pregnancy. Terrell was shown on the Knockouts Knockdown PPV on September 6 (taped in March) competing in a losing effort against the villainous Jacqueline. Terrell appeared at the red carpet of the 2014 Spike TV Guys' Choice Awards, and was later enticed by heel seductress Velvet Sky at the event, leading to the two sharing a kiss. Return; Knockouts Champion (2014-2015) Terrell returned on the June 19 edition of Impact Wrestling and was welcomed back by former rival Gail Kim before The Beautiful People interrupted them. They were attacked by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in the ring, but Terrell and Kim fought them off. On the following week, Terrell and Kim defeated The Beautiful People in a tag team match. On the July 24 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell received her first opportunity at the Knockouts Championship against Kim, but both women were attacked by Love and Sky. On the August 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was defeated by Kim in a four-way Knockouts Championship match that also included Love and Sky. On the August 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell defeated rule-breaking villainess Madison Rayne in a #1 Contender's Match. She received her title opportunity on the following week, but she was defeated by Gail Kim. After the match ended, both Terrell and Kim were attacked by the debuting Havok. Terrell was defeated by Rayne on the October 8 edition of Impact Wrestling in a #1 Contender's three way match that also included Angelina Love, with Rayne continuing to turn villainous by grabbing Terrell's tights for the victory. After the match, Terrell was attacked by Knockouts Champion Havok after Rayne abandoned her. On the October 29 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell teamed with Rayne against The Beautiful People in a tag team match, but they were defeated after Rayne attacked Terrell during the match, turning Rayne into a villainess. Two weeks later, Terrell defeated the evil Rayne in a grudge match. On the November 19 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell defeated Havok and Gail Kim to win her first Knockouts Championship. On January 7, 2015, during Impact Wrestling's debut on Destination America, Terrell successfully defended the title in a battle royal against the other Knockouts, lastly eliminating Havok. On the January 30 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell successfully retained her championship against Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. On the February 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell once again defended her championship successfully, this time against Angelina Love. After the match, Terrell would start a feud with the recently returned Awesome Kong, after Kong attacked her. This led to a match between the two, with Terrell's championship on the line on the March 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, which Terrell won by disqualification. Kong would continue her attack on Terrell after the match, with Gail Kim making the save. Terrell's feud with Kong continued in a three way Knockouts Championship match two weeks later, which saw Terrell defeat Kong and Gail Kim to retain. On the March 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was put through a table by Kong after coming out to save Brooke Tessmacher from a post match attack. Heel Turn; The Dollhouse (2015-present) On the TKO: Night of Knockouts edition of Impact Wrestling on April 24. Terrell retained her TNA Knockouts Championship against Kong in a No Disqualification match after The Dollhouse (Jade and Marti Bell) interfered and attacked Kong. After the match, Terrell became a villainess for the first time in her TNA career and aligned with The Dollhouse; revealing that she is friends with them. Terrell successfully defended the Knockouts Championship against Brooke Tessmacher on the following week's episode of Impact Wrestling. ''On May 29, Terrell successfully defended her title against Gail Kim, after interference from The Dollhouse. After the match, she continued the attack on Kim and broke her ring finger, taking her out of action indefinitely. At Slammiversary XIII, The Dollhouse were defeated in a 3-on-2 handicap match against Brooke Adams andAwesome Kong. On the July 1 edition of ''Impact Wrestling, Terrell defeated both Brooke and Kong in a Triple Threat Match for the Knockouts Championship. Afterwards, Gail Kim made her return by unveiling herself as the woman behind the cryptic videos sent out against The Dollhouse.